


Why did I write this

by NuclearsThrone



Category: I didnt really have one in mind
Genre: BDSM???, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearsThrone/pseuds/NuclearsThrone
Summary: I appologise





	

Your moans draw him to you and he comes closer as he listens to the small sounds through the gap in the door. He creeks it open, unfortunately for you, you’re facing away, so neither heard, nor saw him enter.  
A sly smirk spreads across his face, upon seeing you as he stalked across the room. He grasps your wrists tightly and forcing them away from between your legs and pinning them above your head. He sighed, staring intently “Now now little one. You shouldn’t be doing that, should you?” A high pitched noise escaped you out of the sudden movement and shock. He relished in that sound. It drove him mad. It sent small shivers up his spine as his head sparked with ideas of things he could do to get you to make that noise again.

He ties your hands together above your head with the rope he always kept around the house for ‘emergency purposes’, chuckling to himself  
“Don't you look so vulnerable. Flushed, tied up, wet, all I need is you begging and I’d fuck you.”  
You whimpered in response, watching as he racks his lust filled eyes over your oh so well presented body. He settles himself above your head, gripping your jaw roughly, his fingers digging into your flesh in a bruising force. 

He closed the space between the two of you, in such close proximity so you could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Did I say you could touch yourself, Doll?” he murmured lowly. There was a slight hint of threat in his voice. It scared you. Made your blood run cold in your veins and terror arise in your features. That little look gives him power, that expression he knows so well, that look shows him you’re his with the hint of submission behind the terror in your eyes.

Getting up again, he repositioned himself in front of you, prying your legs apart and settling between them grinning down at you widely.  
Before any further comprehension, he thrusts into you hard, making you momentarily feel weightless beneath him. Your eyes roll into the back of your head with overriding pleasure. You writhe and moan as he moves, this only serving for him to thrust harder into you and making him growl into your ear. The way you squirmed beneath him drove him crazy, your whimpers made him want to fuck you into next year, how you pleaded with your eyes made him need to punish you for what you do to him.

He locked his fingers into your hair, pulling you forward and kissing you roughly, grinding into you hard. “Do you know what you do to me you little fucking tease?” He thrust into you hard making you whine out loud, “That doesn’t fucking help.” He growls.

He thrusts harder, feeling you tightening around him and your moans become more frequent. When you’re so close to reaching your climax, he pulls out of you. You whine loudly as he laughs at you, “Such a needy little slut.” You could barely utter a simple please through your ragged breaths, moans and whimpers. 

He spends a moment letting your breathing even out before thrusting back into you unexpectedly, watching your face contort and your legs spasm at the movement.  
Once you come to orgasm again, he pulls out again, he does this several more times and you finally whine upon realisation. A knowing smile appears on his face and he leans in close to you, “After you think you can touch yourself without my permission, you won't be getting any real release for a good while, kitten.”  
He pecked your cheek lightly and walked away, leaving you needy, wet and shaking slightly in the exact spot you had just been fucked.


End file.
